zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Stu Hopps/Gallery
Images relating to Bonnie and Stu Hopps. |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Posters Zootopia Poster2.jpg ''Stuwisdom Stu Wisdom 3.jpeg Stu Wisdom 2.jpeg Stu Wisdom 1.jpeg Giveup.jpg Terrible.jpg Quit.jpg Miscellaneous Bonnie-and-Stu-Hopps-Zootopia.jpg Hopps Family.png Ch8i dQWUAAX9zm.jpg Bonnie and Don .png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Cast of Characters.jpeg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg Happy Siblings Day.jpg Happy Mother's Day.jpg Poster_zootopia_ladyherd_1500-750x1125.jpg Judy and Bonnie Mother's Day promotional image.jpg Judy Smile Graduation.jpg Judy and Stu Father's Day promotional image.jpg Judy and Stu Father's Day 2019.jpg |-|Concept Art = Stu 3D.jpeg S H Art.jpeg Bonnie with plate.jpeg stu-bunny-ca-1.jpg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Film B and S Embarassed.png|Bonnie and Stu are embarrassed by their daughter's dramatic death scene S and B Worried.png|Bonnie and Stu concerned about their daughter being a police officer Young Judy with parents.jpg ''I like trying.jpg|''"I like trying, actually."'' -Judy Judy trying.jpg|''"What your father means, hon, is that it's gonna be difficult - impossible, even! - for you to be a police officer."'' BonnietalktoJudy.jpg Onewithsoil.png Believe in em too much.png|''"It's great to have dreams."'' "Yeah, just as long as you don't believe in 'em too much." Where the heck she'd go.png|''"Where'd the heck she go?"'' Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|''"(cries) Oh, gosh!"'' Cotton with parents.png Zootopia Judy w parents.jpg|''"We're just a little excited for you, but terrified."'' Foxes are the worst.png|''"And foxes are the worst."'' Remember what happened with Gideon Grey?.png|''"Remember what happened with Gideon Grey?"'' Bonnie and Stu Fox Taser.png|''"Oh, for goodness sakes! She has no need for a fox taser, Stu!"'' Happy Stu fox taser.jpeg|''"Oh, come on! When is there not a need for a fox taser?"'' Train-arrive.jpg Judy walks into train.png Bonnie and Stu saying goodbye to Judy.png|Bonnie and Stu say goodbye to Judy. Hopps hugs 1.PNG Hopps hugs 2.PNG|''"I love you guys!"'' -Judy Herecomethewaterworks.jpeg|''"Oh, cripes, here come the waterworks! (Sobs)"'' "Oh Stu, pull it together." Bunnies Waving.png ZootopiaPhoneCall_Screenshot.png|Bonnie and Stu calling Judy via Muzzletime Judy's Parents Cell.png|''"She's not a real cop!"'' S and B Waving Bye.png|''"Buh-bye!"'' Stop_The_Talk.png|Bonnie and Stu ending Muzzletime Parents-sad-Judy.PNG|''"You are not fine. Your ears are droopy."'' Bonnie-Stu.jpg|''"Oh! Not all of 'em, though. Speak of the devil, right on time."'' That's cool.png|''"That's... that's really cool, you guys."'' -Judy Gideon5.jpg Gideon6.jpg Stu-explain-night-howlers.PNG Savage is a strong word.png|''"Savage? That's a strong word. Although it did hurt like the devil."'' Keys! Keys!.png|Stu fumbling for his car keys Truck speeds off 4.jpg Judy Drives Off.png|''"You catch any of that, Bon?"'' "Not one bit." Gideon8.jpg|''"I thought she was talkin' in tongues or somethin'!"'' - Gideon Grey Bonnie-Stu-concert.PNG|Bonnie and Stu dancing at Gazelle's concert during the end credits. Deleted Scenes Hopps family pictures.PNG |-|Video Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Zootopia Puzzle Slider Puzzle 6.png Bonnie Puzzle.png |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ AoZ52.jpg Yellow Shirt.png Zootopia Cinestory.png |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ The Big Case BC18.png Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop MJP3.png MJP4.png Sticker Album SA17.png IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set2.jpg A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB18.png ABGB38.png ABGB44.png |-|Comic Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ The Missing Carrot'' MissingCarrot1.png MissingCarrot2.png MissingCarrot3.png MissingCarrot4.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Movie Galleries